When His Story become Her Story
by Pearl13121984
Summary: She was expected to be just a warm body in the King's bed. A perfect beautiful doll without opinion. Yet she will always be more than that. A year ago I erase my fanfiction 'Not Beyond Selfish'. I hope more people will like this one.
1. Chapter 1

For the last time, the Queen of Kamiya Kashin Queendom, Kaoru Kamiya, bowed her head in the God's temple. It would be the last time she can worship her God, the only God that she trusted since her childhood, in this temple. After she walks out of the Temple, she would be the sacrificial lamb for her country.

She would soon go to the Hiten Mitsurugi Kingdom, the all-powerful neighboring country that gave her a choice.

"Your Majesty may choose between becoming our queen by marrying our king and uniting both nations under the name of Hiten Mitsurugi Kingdom…" the envoy gave a disdain look upon Kaoru. Obviously, he did not think she was good enough for his king. "… or our Kingdom army will come and conquer," he smirked.

Kaoru had made her decision. She would bury all her dream about marrying her beloved. She would sacrifice her freedom for the freedom of her people. It would be useless if her people suffer. It was inevitable that her kingdom would eventually be lost to Hiten Mitsurugi Kingdom, the most powerful country in the continent.

Her country was small, smaller than the smallest province of Hiten Mitsurugi. Kamiya Kashin was a peaceful country and did not have many interesting resources other than its fertile land and educated population. Kaoru's country had the best education institutions that gathered knowledge from the entire world other than the weaponry knowledge since her ancestors had prohibited the making of machinery weapons. Her people kindly shared their knowledge to anyone from any nation and despite its small size, it was well respected.

Kaoru cried and felt the crumbling of her spirit in the Temple's floor. The choice was only between accepting the marriage offer or get her nation destroyed. She was a queen and she must do the best for her people. She had prayed and prayed and she received no answer. "So be it," she whispered in the Temple.

Even if it means that she could no longer pray in her God's Temple… to be jailed in the Hiten's palace… to marry a stranger that will not respect her.

"Our King's kindness is so great. He was kind enough not to make you one of his concubines," the envoy said with cruelty.

"You imbecile! You dare insult Our Queen in her own palace!" before anyone was able to blink Sanosuke Sagara, her bodyguard, already had his fist in the the Envoy's neck.

"Stop it Sanosuke," said Kaoru. Sanosuke loosen his hold and the Envoy unceremoniously fell to the floor.

She rise from her throne and walked toward the envoy like a water flow. She raised her chin and two beautiful sapphire eyes met his eyes. Her eyes were full of courage and kindness. An honorable queen she was and the insult meant nothing in front such elegance.

"I receive your kind King's offer. I will marry him in accordance of your country's law with one condition," she said.

"May I know your condition Your Majesty?" the envoy said with more respect.

"I will never bow to your god. I will worship only My God," she said.

"Your Majesty must know that you are not in a position to bargain," the envoy smirked.

"Either he received my condition or I would give my head as a plea for him to be kind to my people after my death," her voice was full of strength and pride and the hall was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **It's great to see all the reviews. Reading your reviews gave me so many inspirations. I'm sorry about the mistakes. I am not an English native speaker. Feel free to correct my mistakes. God bless you all.

**xxxxx**

To bring a corpse or a bride?

Kenshin Himura never thought that the adolescent Queen of Kamiya would be so bold.

She is either brave or stupid? Or maybe… just maybe… she was really a cunning fox disguising as an innocent dove. The King of Hiten chuckled inside his throne room while reading his Envoy's letter. The words in the letter showed how the Envoy admired the Queen.

"It would be very unfortunate Your Majesty to lose such gem. It is in the opinion of your Lowly Servant that such an honorable, brave, and beautiful woman is worthy to be the mother of your heirs." She might not be as boring as he expected if she could charm even the arrogant Envoy.

He could just receive her other 'request'. She deserved it anyway for defying the Kingdom of Hiten. Yet if she died as a martyr, she would be a symbol of innocence killed under tyranny. The people of Kamiya who love her so much would likely rebel against him.

Kenshin sighed. Contrary with the popular belief, he did not like bloodshed. He had worked so hard to conquer all other kingdoms in the continent to bring peace for the people. People said he was a heartless monster. Yet before his rule, people suffered because of wars among nations.

The red haired King wrote a private letter for his future Queen.

"Only winners have choices my Little Dove. Only the strong can be merciful. I do not care about what you believe. You may praise whatever foolish deity you choose.

Please my dear young naïve Queen, do not expect me to follow your other whims in the future. Your destiny, if there is such thing, is to be under me. Literally and figuratively. Yet I will prefer to have a happy servant than unhappy one. Accept this as a symbol of my good will."

**xxxxx**

Kaoru felt anger brewing inside her after reading the King's letter. Such insufferable man he was. The rebellious 18th year old inside her wanted to take her bokken and pummeled some sense to this egotistical monster. It was fortunate that she was alone in her room while her temper was exploding.

"Love is patient… love is kind… "She kept on reciting while trying to calm her temper. When the tactical Queen of Kamiya took over Kaoru's temper, she had to admit that everything had gone better than she expected. In his official letters, he had even let her to choose a new governor to rule Kamiya after she left her castle.

She really did not have reason to complain. Other than having to marry an insufferable arrogant shallow minded man. She looked to the beautiful hills from the window of her room.

Marriage is a sacred bond from God. She would not lie in front of God when she says the sacred oath. She would honor him, be with him in happiness and sadness, and protect him with all she had. She hoped that someday she would even love and cherish him with all her heart. Just like her parents who love each other until the end of their days. Yet after reading his letter, her hope was like a dwindling fire in a dark and cold cave.

**xxxxx**

The journey to Hiten took about eight hours and Queen Kaoru tried to sleep during the bumpy ride in the carriage. However, she was not able to do so. She opened her veil to look at the scenery through the window. Megumi, her new lady in waiting who was also part of the Hiten's nobility looked at her with scorn.

"Your Majesty, no man is allowed to see the face of the Queen other than the King," she reprimanded.

"We are still in the land of Kamiya and under the Kamiya's law," she said smoothly. Megumi frowned but she decided to be silent.

She looked at her country. It was a small yet prosperous country. Healthy children were playing in the streets. Men and women were working together in the fields, shops, and schools. The women of Kamiya were known as highly educated. Along with the men, they became inventors, doctors, and teachers, and anything else they wanted to be.

It was so different with the situation in Hiten or so she was told. She heard that women there were not even allowed to raise their voices in front of men.

Centuries ago, Hiten had attacked Kamiya and killed its king along with all the adult men. Even at that time, the Hiten King feared the knowledge the Kamiya people wield would enable them to make advanced weaponry and became the contender for Hiten supremacy. Only women, children, and old men were left and the doom of the Kamiya land was almost ensured.

Yet, fate or what Kaoru believed as her God, stop the inevitable destruction. Before the final attack, the King of Hiten got sick and the army halted its movement. The Widow Queen of Kamiya heard the news. She was an extraordinary woman and one of the first female healers in Kamiya. She had heard the symptoms of the sickness and knew the cure.

Against the warnings of her people, she went to the enemy camp and offered her help. The enemy did not believe her and she laughed at them. They feared a harmless woman that was under their mercy, she taunted. At last, she said that she was pregnant and she would never do anything to jeopardize her life.

Convinced at last, the Queen was allowed to cure the Hiten King. Because he owed his life to the Queen, he left Kamiya in peace. The King and the Queen made a pact that they Hiten would never again attacked Kamiya while Kamiya people would no longer seek knowledge of mechanical weaponry. Sadly the current King of Hiten chose to ignore that part of history.

The new generation in Kamiya was left with women as the main caretaker and since then women were equal to men in all aspects in Kamiya. The Widow Queen bore a son who later became a great king. While her son grew up, she ruled Kamiya as a regent. She decreed all the laws to put the women in equal ground and did not allow any men or women to take more than one spouse. Her reign was the time of peace and healing for the country. She was popular in all part of the continent as the Widow Queen who saved Kamiya. She was known as Queen Kaoru, The Healer of Kamiya.

**xxxxx**

"What are the brats doing?! Soldiers stop them!"

Kaoru woke from her daydreaming upon hearing Megumi's shout. She just realized that little children were running after her carriage. They cried her name, flowers in their hands. Soon the soldiers had stopped them. She could see them jumping and calling her name.

"Stop the carriage!" Kaoru ordered. The carriage stop immediately. She walked out from the carriage; her beautiful green travel gown swept the dusty road. There were eight children aged from six to ten holding jasmines, roses, orchids, cherry blossoms, and even some sun flowers in their small hands.

"What is it my dear? You should not run after a carriage. It's dangerous," She said with a kind voice.

"We know my Queen. But… but we want to give you these flowers. Mommy said you will be leaving us for a long time," a black haired girl told her with nervous tone.

Kaoru felt a lump in her throat. She fought not to cry. "Thank you my dear. I am so happy." She lowered her body and knelt in the dirt, uncaring of her ruined gown. She opened her hands and gently embraced and kissed each child while they put their flowers in her lap.

'If it means protecting these children. Giving them the chance to live happily with their parents. So be it' she looked at the precious flowers in her lap. She would preserve these flowers and used them to decorate her room in Hiten. She took one last sight to the children who were still standing in the road. 'Everything for you my dear children'.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Today I dreamed that someone I care died. I wake up feeling so grateful that it was only a dream. The time to care and love is today. Have a blessed day

Disclaimer: Kenshin do not belong to me… Sadly he belongs to Kaoru… Hiks hiks hiks

**Chapter 3**

It had passed the middle of the day when Kaoru arrived in Hiten territory. After Megumi reminded her for the fifth time, Kaoru used her veil.

A noble woman, Megumi insisted, should never show her face to men other than her husband and family members. It was a sign of purity and noble blood. To fail to do so, would ruin her reputation and shame her family. Only commoners' women can show their face to the public.

It did not make sense for Kaoru. There was nothing dishonorable about showing a woman's face. She really itched to torn her veil. Yet, since the day she made her decision, nothing made sense for her anyway.

She tried to count her blessings to calm her temper once more. At least the veil material was see-through and she could still see the somewhat hazy view. At least her journey was smooth and safe. At least the Lord Gensai, her father's best friend, had become the Governor for Kamiya. At least Tae, her nanny, would no longer pester her to get marry soon. Wait… the last one must not be count as a blessing. It's not like her soon-to-be husband would ever be a blessing.

She decided to concentrate on peering views in the street. She did not want to think about her gloomy marriage if she could help it.

She was reluctantly impressed when the road of stone made by Kamiya people changed into the marble road of Hiten Kingdom, showing off the richness of the country. The houses in Hiten Mitsurugi Kingdom were much larger than the ones in Kamiya but she could not see much of them because all houses had high walls and gates. But even the gates looked so luxurious. Their gates were made of silvers mold into mosaics of wars events. Most mosaics showed men with beautiful faces and muscular bodies fighting men with less flattering depictions. There was no mosaic with women depiction.

Hiten had a breathtaking natural beauty. The soil was black and the grass was lush. Small water streams gave life to many fruit trees and wild vegetable plants along the roads. People who walked along the road could easily pick apples and strawberries.

Three white eagles flown through the sky and she wished she could open her veil to marvel on their beauty. While Kamiya would forever be the most beautiful for her, Hiten was close to heaven.

Through her veil, she watched the men walking with their head held high. Most of them were good looking, Kaoru admitted reluctantly. Their bodies were muscled under their gi and they walked with pride. Every man had a sword attached to his hip.

Yet, Kaoru felt that the men here were too stiff. They walked in hurry and did not take time to walk slowly to enjoy the beautiful day. Most of them use simple dark colored gi and hakama which in her opinion looked boring.

Every man looked like they were in strain and was talking with each other seriously. Kaoru felt that something was missing from the picture.

"Where are the woman?" she asked Megumi.

"In the houses of course. Women in Hiten try to avoid going out of their houses as possible."

Kaoru eyes widened. "Why?"

"It is unladylike to do so."

"They stayed in the house all their life?" It did not make sense at all.

"No, that would be too extreme. Do you see the carriages?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Women are allowed to visit each other along as they are not seen in the street. Most of the passengers are likely women. We are also not allowed to go outside the house when the sun set."

"Okay. It still does not make sense for me. If there were earthquakes or fires in the house after the sun set, women still cannot go outside the house?"

Megumi became quiet for a while. "Hm… I really never thought of that. There had not been an earthquake in Hiten for centuries."

"Fire?"

"All houses have slaves to put the fire off as soon as possible and the women never need to run away. So the rule is never broken," said Megumi.

Kaoru sighed.

"Where are the children?"

"What?"

"I do not see any children playing."

"Well, it is because they don't play"

"What?"

"All boys over six years old joined the Kingdom's Military Academy and lived there until they reached the age of 15th. They are given military trainings along with science, after they finished, they returned to their families and served the army during war."

"They don't learn about religion or philosophy?"

"What is it to learn about religion? We all worship Mares, the God of War and Death. There are priests who lead the ceremonies for him and the people follow their commands. Philosophy is useless and only tend to make people think unnecessary things when the Kingdom needs them to focus on war," Megumi said.

Kaoru wanted to disagree but she had other more important question.

"And the girls?"

"They stayed at home since they were born. Noble families arranged that the girls visited a girl academy in which they learn how to be a lady. They learned to sing, dance, paint, play music, and acted with grace and elegance and then went back to their houses every day. They can read write, and count but nothing else. The lower classes mostly just let the girls educated by their mothers in the house," said Megumi with a lower voice. Kaoru caught a sad expression in her eyes.

"When the girls reached the age of 15th, her family will choose a husband for her and she will move away," she added.

"So, I supposed you're already married Megumi," she asked.

"I did. But my husband had passed away."

"Oh… I am sorry."

"No need. I am not."

Kaoru wanted to ask more but Megumi face was grim so she kept her silence.

How dull and lifeless the street was without children and women. She took a deep breath. The people of Hiten were strong yet strict. She had not heard any laughter from the street. She missed Kamiya more and more. How will her life be in this country?

**XXXXX**

Before they reached Ishin Ishi, the capital of Hiten, they took a break in an inn. After enjoying a relaxing hot bath, she used a formal kimono with golden roses' pattern and velvet obi. She put face powder and reddened her lips. She added a bit of rouge and mascara. She never likes using cosmetic but as the Queen of Kamiya she could not afford to look less than the best.

A pair of tear drop jade earrings came next. A traditional gold necklace called _mamoli_ accentuated her long neck. The necklace which symbolizes a woman womb was a family heirloom given from mother to daughter.

While none could deny her beauty, she could not be delighted at that time. She felt like a warrior preparing for a war. It was not far from reality anyway. Since she was a child, she had been taught that beauty could be more deadly than war weapons.

But then she remembered that she had to use her veil. All her efforts would be useless. Well, there was no use to regret it now.

When the veil had covered her face, she looked at the mysterious lady in her mirror. She did not recognize herself. This woman had no face, no expression, no identity.

At last, she put the Kamiya's crown in her head. The crown was made from jade decorated with gold carvings. It was carved like the Lotus flower, symbolizing wisdom and knowledge.

The crown weight in her head reminded her of all her responsibility. She was only eighteen years old yet she had to carry it just like her ancestors did.

**XXXXX**

She felt uneasy as she walked beside Megumi in the Hiten's courtyard. As a woman warrior, she could felt a _ki_ that radiated power and confidence from the castle's main door. After walking through the stairs to the main door, Megumi whispered that she had to bow her head and walked to the front slowly. She was not allowed to see the king's face before he told her so.

When Megumi told her to stop, Kaoru did not doubt that it was the King's _ki_. It made her trembled behind her veil. Never did she felt such a strong _ki_. At that time, she was thankful for the veil that hidden her fear.

"Your Majesty, I had brought your bride. Please introduce yourself My Lady" Megumi said with a respectful tone.

She took a long breath and said a quick prayer to thank God for her training to control her voice.

"I am Kaoru Kamiya, the Queen of Kamiya Kasshin" Her voice was clear without a trace of fear.

It was silent for awhile before a sharp voice cut the atmosphere.

"You are no Queen before I say so."

Before she realized it, her veil was torn and she could no longer feel the weight of the crown in her head.

"This Kamiya woman will be the castle servant before the wedding day. Let her learn more about respecting her King," his voice was as cold as the winter.

At first, Kaoru was too shock to react. She looked at the Kamiya crown in the floor. Her head was free from its weight. She felt the warmth of the sun in her face.

She was humiliated, stripped from the honor due to noble women. She was… an ordinary woman.

She knew it was inappropriate but she could not control herself.

She laughed.

Laughed so loud and so happy. Breaking all the protocol of a queen.

Even if it was only for awhile, she was free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hi… I had tried to make longer chapter. But it was hard. There so many ideas in my head. But too disorganized. Hopefully, I can update again within this week. Enjoy…**

She had dared announced herself as a queen in his castle. She had dared to use her crown, as if they were equal. Punishment for such infamy must be cruel and swift. When he had stripped her from her crown, he had thought that she would either be angry or cry. Judging from the information he got, she was actually an emotional Queen. But never… never did he imagine that she would laugh like a lunatic.

'I must execute the Envoy. Did he think insanity was part of the noble heritage that should be passed to my heirs?'

Still, he reluctantly thought, she was a beautiful insane woman.

Her golden rose patterned kimono, made her look ethereal. Her skin was not as white as most noble women, but it shined with vitality. Her hair was long black silk that reach her waist.

She had a melodious voice. Her laugh rang from her full red lips like a tinkling bell in the wind. Her cheeks were red flushed while her eye lashes fluttered.

This woman will not be boring, he decided. He could even felt her warrior ki. Certainly not as strong as his. But strong enough to make her taming much more interesting. He smirked with anticipation.

When Kaoru ceased to laugh, she realized that everyone was staring at her. Even the strict soldiers were looking at her with wide open mouths and bulging eyes. Megumi face was so red with anger; Kaoru thought she would start burning with fire.

'Wow, I sure made a scene' but Kaoru was too happy to care. Their expressions actually made her want to laugh even more.

But then, she felt his eyes prodding on her. Curiosity took over her. Sapphire met amber eyes. Deep and soulful. Blue as the limitless sky. She was freedom. She was adventure. Suddenly, he feared that a pair of wings would grow from her back and she would fly away. He came closer and closer. Itching to touch this vision.

"You're short."

And with that words, the ego of the King of all powerful Hiten, crashed to the merciless earth. He was frozen. Everyone was gaping on Kaoru. Never… and it meant never did anyone speak like that to him.

"Excuse us Your Majesty. I think the Kamiya woman is too tired," Megumi broke the eerie atmosphere. Unwilling to take another risk, she dragged Kaoru from his presence.

Kenshin was still speechless. His soldiers were too afraid to move or speak. She had just come and already brought chaos.

Years later, he would laugh on the brutal king outwitted by the innocent queen. But it only happen after…. years.

**XXXXX**

"My Lady do you wish to end your life?" Megumi said after dragging her to a secluded garden. Kaoru rolled her eyes. Not having to act all elegant and tactical, she became more reckless and daring.

"Come on Megumi. I was astonished that he was so …."

Megumi eyebrows were moving with warnings.

"Umm… unique. I got the impression that he would be ten foot high after hearing the rumors about his prowess in wars," she said with innocent voice.

Megumi took a deep breath. It was as if someone had abducted the graceful Queen of Kamiya who shone with authority and replaced her with this childlike lady.

"My Lady, the King is a sensible man. But he demanded respect especially from his Future Queen. You should…"

"Wow, the flowers here are so beautiful. Can I pick some?" Kaoru was actually looking at flowers while Megumi was giving her speech. Megumi rubbed on her head. She was supposed to be a lady in waiting not a baby sitter.

But when the object of her irritation was looking at flowers just like children looked at candies, she could not be mad at Kaoru. She was still an 18th year old girl in a foreign land.

"You better not My Lady. This is the royal family's private garden. Only royal family members are allowed to pick these flowers," she said.

"Just call me Kaoru, Megumi. I am an ordinary woman now," she smiled sweetly and happily. Megumi felt a throb in her heart. Suddenly, she wanted to hug this innocent angel and protect her from the world.

"It is only temporary My Lady. You will soon be Hiten's Queen," Megumi said.

Kaoru eyes went darker as if she was hearing sad news. Megumi felt guilty. While she could not fully understand Kaoru's action, she knew that being a queen was not easy.

"You must be tired My Lady. You can rest in the garden's gazebo. There are a beds and blankets there and a bathroom. No one will bother you since only gardeners that come here in the morning. Because of the King's order, I could not bring you to one of the guests' rooms. But it won't do to put you in a servant room. I will try to find a suitable alternative as soon as possible. Excuse me My Lady," Megumi said while walking away.

Just a few minutes after Megumi left, Kaoru felt water trickling to her head. Rain, she smiled. She looked to the sky, feeling the cold water and wind in her face. When she was a child, she liked to play under the pouring rain with the village children. She jumped once. She jumped again. 'Oh… whatever. No one is coming and maybe it's my only chance.'

After putting the mamoli necklace and jade earrings in the gazebo, she opened her kimono until she only had only one layer of cloth. She opened her tabi and socks.

Soon, Kaoru Kamiya was swirling and jumping barefoot under the rain.

"I am free! I am free! I am free!" she shouted as loud as she can.

Kaoru believed that her God was watching over her from above. He would likely be laughing seeing the action of His precious daughter. Well, He was the one who sent the rain to cool her head. He would not love her less just because she enjoyed it to the fullest.

**XXXX**

Megumi was livid when she went back and found her jumping around like a wild urchin. But since the damage was already done, she could only orders servants to bring warm water and all that she needed into the gazebo.

After an hour of frolicking under the rain, Kaoru found herself bathing in a golden bath tub inside the gazebo's bathroom. Why on earth people need to have golden bath tub was beyond her. It's not like they could show it off anyway. Maybe the king just had too many gold and did not know where to spend it. She was still calculating the numbers of wells, houses, and carriages that could be made using the bath tub gold before realizing that the water had went cold.

After taking her dinner, Megumi informed her that she could sleep in the gazebo for that night. However, beginning from tomorrow, she would stay with Megumi in her room. The King had ordered that she would serve meals for the nobles during the Castle Feast that went for a week. The Feast was actually done to welcome her. She was supposed to be introduced to the nobles in this Feast. But now, rather than being presented as the future queen, she would be a servant scrutinized by men's gaze.

Megumi made it sound as if it was a tragedy. But Kaoru was actually wishing that the feast could be longer. She had no problem facing men's scrutiny. She was confident enough to face them. Besides, if she went with her face hidden under the veil, no one will recognize her in the future.

"But if they can see your face, they will seek on your flaws my Lady. They will ridicule you if you make even the slightest wrong face expression," Megumi lamented.

"So what… all people have flaws," she said.

When Megumi kept on preaching how the Future Queen should never have flaws, that she must be the symbol of perfection and so on and so on, Kaoru began to yawn. Tae had drummed similar rules to her since she could walk though not as strict. But since she was a temporarily ordinary woman at this time, she did not have to abide to those rules as long as she can.

At last, Megumi gave up and left her so that she could sleep. It was still early night but Kaoru was so tired after her journey. After reading a passage from the Good Book, she prayed and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: When I first learned about feminism, I think that as women must surpassed men. Just to show that we are worthy and able. It seems as if there must be competition between both gender. Well, as time passed, I learned that women a**_**re worthy and able**_**. Even without recognition. When fools said that women don't matter, it's their problem more than mine. Rather than feeling mad, I just learn to laugh at them. **

**The God made all people interdependent. Love must surpassed competition. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I took a vacation for a week and did not update for three weeks. Although this chapter is short, I hope you will like it. I was so busy that I did not have enough time to make longer chapter.

I have a confession. The _mamoli_ necklace really exists. Just see the story picture. It is a traditional jewelry from Sumba Island that symbolizes womb and used mostly as earrings, but it could also be used as a necklace pendant. It is most commonly use by women but actually the custom leaders called _rato _also often used it during traditional ceremonies. I want this story to be a mix of imagination and reality. There are many real life facts in this story that still happen nowadays.

By the way, I have nothing against short people (because I am one of them anyway). Kaoru did not mean to insult Kenshin, she was just surprised. But for many of my male friends, lack of height is a sensitive thing and Kenshin lives in a very machoistic society.

**Chapter 5**

She felt a soft kiss in her forehead. A pair of violet eyes was looking at her with warmth. A beautiful man was standing next to her bed. His hair was red like fire. His face was softly chiseled.

She must be dreaming. The man looked exactly like the Hiten's king but his beautiful violet eyes shined with kindness. The king would never look at her like that.

She felt warmth. A pair of hands hugged her tenderly. "Sleep well my dove." and then he disappeared.

When she was a child, her father told her that God sent angels to protect their beloved. Maybe this beautiful creature is one of them.

**XXXX**

"It was not supposed to be like this. You were supposed to be the guest of honor in the Feast. I would sat next to you and give you warnings on how to handle the nobles. Now, how can I protect you? I cannot be in your side all the time since you're a servant. If you face them without tactic, they will devour you like wolf," Megumi was making a hole in the floor by pacing around in her room with hands crossed under her breasts.

"Don't worry Megumi. I have faced troublemakers before," Kaoru said carelessly. She was standing in front of the window.

"You don't understand my lady. It is not the same when you're a queen. You must…."

"Wow Megumi…. Look at those cockatoos. They had deep orange head crest. I had never seen such birds. There are so many beautiful birds in your country."

That's it. Megumi could not take it anymore.

"Don't you know how I worry about you?! While you…. Why are you looking through a pipe?"

Kaoru just gave Megumi an odd look.

"This is not a pipe. It's a telescope. It is used to look at objects in far distance," she said while showing Megumi the black telescope in her right hand.

Megumi curiosity surpassed her anger and she went closer to inspect the weird object. Kaoru gave her the telescope. Megumi gasped when she saw Kenshin's face in the courtyard through the telescope. He was inspecting his soldiers.

Megumi was so excited and began looking at other objects in the castle while Kaoru explained about the mechanism, "In simple words, if you put convex and concave lenses in the right spaces, you could see the enlarge image of any object in far distance."

Slowly, Megumi put down the telescope in a nearby table. There was a smile in her lips that went wider and wider before she maliciously laughed. Kaoru's mouth went O as she watched the foxy expression on her serious lady in waiting. It was a bit scary.

**XXXX**

The next morning, Kaoru was bringing a big bowl of asparagus soup to the royal court dining room. She used a simple kimono and bent her head a little. Her long bangs hid her sky blue eyes. She also hid her ki. Slowly she walked around, filling the small bowls in the long table while guests were loudly talking with each other.

The day before, Kaoru and Megumi had been spying on the arriving nobles through their telescopes.

"The tall lean man with dark blue kimono is Lord Hajime Saito. He is the Governor of Tokugawa Province. Many say that he equal the King as a warrior."

"He must be a sweet man. Look at how he holds the pregnant woman. She must be his wife." Indeed Saito was smiling and hugging a petite pregnant woman. Her face was hidden under her white veil. She was holding Saito tightly, showing that the affection was mutual.

"He is anything but sweet my lady. He is the only noble who had not given oath of fealty to the King."

"How can that be?"

"His grandfather was the King of Tokugawa, but he later surrendered to Hiten and swore fealty. So did his father. However, Lord Saito never swear fealty to the King. He had fought the King in many sword fights but neither side ever won. However, he is also a war hero who has brought so many victories for Hiten, so the King honors him. But make no mistake, that man is a cold blooded killer."

"Yet the way he holds the woman is very tender."

"Well, it is widely known that Lord Saito is very devoted to his wife Lady Tokio. He loves her so much and sends her letters everyday when he goes to battles."

So even in Hiten there are happy couples. Kaoru smiled. Maybe there is hope when even a merciless warrior could be so caring with his wife.

Lord Saito did not really look scary when he was smiling and talking with other guests in the feast. Actually, he looked like a nice ordinary guy, Kaoru observed as she filled Lord Saito's bowl with asparagus soup. But looks could be deceptive.

His hand had sword calluses. His body was lean without any fat. Suddenly, he picked his big sword from his hip to the table with only a flick of his left thumb and forefinger. The man was indeed strong.

Kaoru continued her observations toward the other guests. The men sat in the left side of the table. They wore formal kimono made from silk. Their kimono were dark colored and adorned with silver and golden embroideries of dragons, swords, and tigers. Every man kept a sword nearby. The swords' handles were made from gold, silver, and even elephant tusks.

The women sat in the right side of the table. They wore silk kimono or gowns with patterns of flowers, butterflies, birds and stars. Their veils were colorful and many were adorned with peacock feathers. Their tiara, long necklaces, and bracelets with big jewels shined brilliantly under the morning sun.

As a queen, Kaoru had never life in poverty. Yet her luxury life went pale in comparison with the Hiten's nobles. Kamiya was prosperous but did not have any gold or valuable gems' mine. She had elegant jewels but she suspected that these noble women probably had much more than her. She felt a twinge of jealousy.

'But then I will soon surpass them all,' the malicious part of her whispered. She shook her head. Haven't she learn that vanity equals to nothing. She continued serving the soup until a muscular hand grasped her right wrist.

"What's your name maid?"

She looked on the young man who dared to bother her. The man wore a black kimono with silver tiger embroidery and small eye glasses. His hair was white and his dark blue eyes glittered with interest.

Megumi had warned her about this man.

"You must be careful with the white hair man. His name is Enishi Yukishiro and he is a famous womanizer. He flirted with all the pretty servants." She pointed to the man who was walking with a beautiful woman in a white kimono.

Megumi and Kaoru had been spying through their telescopes for three hours. Megumi had told her about the scandals and secrets of all visiting nobles until Enishi and the woman came as the last pair.

"Well, he is handsome."

"My lady!"

"I am just stating the fact. The woman is also very beautiful but she does not use any veil. Is she his servant?"

"No my lady. That is Tomoe Yukishiro. She is his sister. Both of them are not nobles."

Kaoru watched on the elegant women with long beautiful black hair. She had deep black eyes and walked with grace.

"But the woman is so graceful."

"It is a long story my lady but they were supposed to be nobles."

"What do you mean?"

"That is a story for another day my lady," Megumi said with a low voice. She was no longer watching at the pair but rather looking at Kaoru. The way she looked at her was strange as if she was regretting something. Kaoru just knew that Megumi was hiding something from her.

"Don't you hear my question dear maid?" Enishi said.

Kaoru realized that she had gone daydreaming. "I am sorry my lord," she said.

"My name is Kaoru."

"Kaoru. A beautiful name." Enishi said. He went closer and suddenly there were only several inches between their faces.

"And a beautiful face hidden under these bangs," he said before softly touching her hair.

Kaoru was a bit nervous. She looked at his eyes and realized that he was smiling seductively at her. He was handsome… really handsome. He was impertinent yet dashing in his own way.

'If only I did not life with the biggest flirt, I might even fall into his trick' she fondly remembered Sanosuke.

She slowly took a few steps from him. "Thank you my lord," she politely smiled before walking away. She was not mad. She just wanted to inform him that she was not interested.

**XXXX**

The morning passed away quietly. Kenshin had not come to the feast today. Other than Enishi, the guests did not give her any attention.

"You maid came here!" Kaoru heard an urgent voice. An old servant with grey hair was supporting a pregnant woman in white veil.

"I am going to call the midwife. Bring Lady Tokio to that room and prepare her for birthing."

Kaoru just nod her head and quickly brought the pregnant lady to the nearest guest room. Her water had broken and she had begun her labor. Kaoru put her gently to the bed and opened her obi. She opened her veil for the lady's comfort. A pair of green eyes was glistening with tears.

"It hurts. Where is Hajime?"

"I will call him soon my lady. Please be calm. Breathe regularly and push down My Lady."

Tokio went silent and concentrated on breathing. Kaoru looked at her womb and realized that she was one of the women with fast opening. If everything went well, she would not have a long labor.

The grey hair servant soon came with the midwife. Kaoru left quickly to find Lord Saito. Unfortunately, he had gone riding and no one knew when he would be back.

Kaoru sat next to Tokio along with the midwife and the servant.

"He will come back soon my lady," Kaoru said while cleaning sweat from Tokio's body. Her contractions went stronger and stronger.

Kaoru went to look for Saito for the 7th time. It had been eight hours since the labor and she predicted that the baby would soon be born. At last, she found him dismounting from a horse.

"My lord! Lady Tokio is going to give birth!" She did not have time for formality.

Saito staggered. His eyes widened with surprise before it changed into worry and fear. He soon schooled his expression to a cold expression.

"Lead the way," he said.

They ran quickly to the room. The door crashed open and Saito was soon holding Tokio's hands.

"My Love" His face was pale with worry.

"Hajime… It hurts," Tokio moaned.

Saito kissed her forehead. His left hand caressed her hair. His strong body trembled as he held her fragile body. He was looking at her with warmth and love. His eyes glistened before tears came down. She was the most precious thing in his life.

Kaoru was mesmerized by the couple. Her heart yearned for such love.

Tokio's piercing scream broke the room.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she cried. The midwife was pushing at her lower belly and womb, more blood seeping from her womb.

"What are you doing?!" Saito thundered.

"It must be done My Lord. I can see the baby's head but he is not progressing," she pressed again.

Kaoru could not take it anymore. The midwife was killing the mother and baby. She pushed the midwife hard to the floor.

"Are you crazy maid!" the midwife screamed.

Kaoru did not care. She looked at her womb. Yes, the opening was complete and the baby was not progressing. She put her right hand inside. She felt the umbilical cord. She thanked God because she had been helping many births in the past.

"Stop pushing my Lady. The cord is twining around the baby's body," Kaoru said with a calm voice and authority.

"My baby… How is my baby?" Tokio asked with a weak voice.

"The baby will be safe," Kaoru was encouraging Tokio and praying at the same time.

Carefully, Kaoru untwined the cord. Although she tried to do it as gentle as possible, Tokio still cried whenever she moved. Saito was looking at her with hate and anger. He spontaneously released his warrior ki upon her.

In normal condition, Kaoru would have cowered under such threatening aura. With the life of two people in her hands, she could not afford to lose her concentration. At last the baby was free from the cord.

"Push My Lady," she said.

The labor resumed and soon the cry of a baby filled the room. It was a girl. Kaoru rejoiced and prayed her gratitude. Her eyes were wet with tears.

Saito was looking at his daughter with shock. While taking life is so easy, not so is the process when life begins. He could not help to felt both happiness and guilt twined in his heart.

Tokio cried happily. "Bring her to me," she opened her hands.

Tokio cut the cord and uncovered Tokio's breasts. She put the baby in Tokio's chest.

Saito moved to take the baby but Kaoru stop him.

"What are you doing? It will hurt her?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"Just wait," Kaoru said.

The magic of life began as the small baby moved slowly to her mother left nipple. She latched on her mother and began feeding.

Kaoru's heart swelled with happiness. She said a quick prayer.

'May this baby be blessed. May she be a blessing for others. May God always smiles upon her'

**A/N**: I was really inspired when I saw a video about the newborn baby first feeding. It was very touching and beautiful. Giving birth is an honor given by God.


End file.
